


Feelings Are for the Living

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Existential Angst, F/M, Grim reaper au, In which they are both reapers, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux Captor has been harvesting souls for as long as he can remember, along with the help of his partner, the eccentric Aradia Megido. Her fascination with mortals was something he found endearing, but never really understood until he learned to acknowledge the oddly human emotions he held within himself.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Fill for the HSWC Bonus Round 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings Are for the Living

**Author's Note:**

> so i decided i like the idea that they're both basically demons whose job is to collect and guide souls into the afterlife and this was the result. whoops.
> 
> fill for this prompt: http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/19475.html?thread=5210643#cmt5210643

If there's one thing you've learned from your line of work, it's that death is a constant. It's as inevitable as the sunrise, but significantly less beautiful. Perhaps it's even taken for granted in the same respect; people learn to expect it, but never really think about or acknowledge it until it happens. 

Your name is Sollux Captor, and you are the dreaded grim reaper-- well, one of them, that is. So many mortals die these days that you couldn't possibly collect all their souls and guide them into the afterlife yourself. That's why there are many of you spread out all over the world in ones and twos to preside over a particular area, and "harvest" the souls of those that die. You're not sure where the ugly rumor that you eat them came from; all you do is escort them to their next life and maybe give them some advice or calm them down, if necessary. After all, death can be a pretty traumatic experience. 

You're fairly adept at your job, but you don't really enjoy it. The only thing that brightens up your centuries spent reaping and makes it _almost_ seem worth it is your partner.

Aradia Megido is a strange girl, to say the least. She's utterly fascinated with many of the morbid aspects of human culture, especially their traditions and theories regarding death and the afterlife. For some reason, you can't help but listen whenever she tells you about the myths and lore of mortals. As much as you try to convince yourself it's because humankind's follies and foolishness is endlessly amusing, a part of you just wants to hear her talk about things that make her happy. There's something about watching her eyes light up and seeing her grin from ear to ear as she goes on about the occult that makes death seem a tad less depressing.

"Okay, that was the last one of the night," she says cheerfully, meeting you in the darkness above the city you monitor. "It was an old man, too, so he was perfectly prepared. He expected me, even. He told me he was looking forward to seeing his wife again." Her smile becomes a bit wistful as she seems to ponder this.

You shrug. "Yeah, well, when they get to a certain age it's like they don't care anymore. They get so bored with life that they're practically begging for the sweet release of death."

"But isn't it interesting?" She looks at you with that enthusiastic expression that tells you she's got something on her mind. "How fragile they are... and yet, their emotions are so strong. They don't know what happens after death and are taught to fear it, but once they've lost those close to them they begin to look forward to it, if only for a chance to be reunited with their loved ones. They're so... so _driven_ , and it's oddly admirable."

You raise an eyebrow at her. You've never been all that fond of humans, but Aradia is always somehow able to see more in them than just the entertainment factor. "You're weird," you inform her bluntly, shaking your head.

"Not as weird as you," she laughs. "Even after working together for so long, you still can't look at humans and find anything but stupidity."

"That's because any redeeming qualities they possess are hindered by how absolutely idiotic they are," you state matter-of-factly, stubbornly cynical to the end.

"As a collective species, they're not very smart, no. But I find it so fascinating how passionate they are..." She trails off thoughtfully, her gaze shifting down to the city again. Silence falls between the two of you as you study her carefully, and for a moment, you think you understand. It's in the way her dark hair cascades in waves and frames her soft grey cheeks, or the way her deep maroon eyes sparkle with wonderment as she stares down at totally meaningless creatures. If humans are weak for forming such lasting attachments to their partners, then you're just as pathetic as they are. 

Her smile makes you realize that maybe she's the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel. If that's the case, it's no wonder the older and wiser mortals don't fear death.

**Author's Note:**

> man if i wasn't so busy and this wasn't a oneshot it'd be a cool idea to expand on. oh well, guess that leaves a lot of stuff open to interpretation


End file.
